


We'll Be So Good

by haarleytargaryen



Series: Band Texts (5SOS) [8]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cock Slut!Luke, Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Feminization, I TRIED TO WRITE SEXTING SMUT, Kind of Porn Without Plot, LUKE IS A SLUT, M/M, Michael is a Whore, Not a lot of Malum in this one oops, SO, SO DIRTY WHOA, SO MUCH LASHTON, SORRY FOR THE TRASH, Sexting, Texting, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, and failed, ashton is daddy af, band texts, but not really, calum is horny, idk what else to put, much - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:17:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3665358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haarleytargaryen/pseuds/haarleytargaryen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton: I’m vvv confused rn lol</p><p>Luke: ….</p><p>Luke: Daddy please help me</p><p>Ashton: oh</p><p>Ashton: oH</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Be So Good

**Author's Note:**

> *Dan Howell voice* I think that this.... this was a mistake.
> 
> Title is from the song High For This by The Weeknd *heart-eye emoji* 
> 
> ***Also please ignore the words that have random links in them. It was my laptop being a bitch and I'll fix it later! Thank you for reading! (:***

**Luke** : Assshhhh

 

 

 **Luke** : Ash bby please

 

 

 **Luke** : Ashton answer ur phone please

 

 

 **Ashton** : what’s up Luke?

 

 

 **Luke** : Ash I need u to do something please

 

 

 **Ashton** : What are u talking about babe?

 

 

 **Luke** : Ash…. Don’t make me say it…

 

 

 **Ashton** : I’m vvv confused rn lol

 

 

 **Luke** : ….

 

 

 **Luke** : Daddy please help me

 

 

 **Ashton** : oh

 

 

 **Ashton** : oH

 

 

 **Luke** : Daaaadyyyy :(

 

 

 **Ashton** : Shit, Luke

 

 

 **Luke** : I’m all alone and I’m so hard Daddy

 

 

 **Ashton** : u are huh baby? All hard and wet for me yeah?

 

 

 **Luke** : God yes Daddy please fix it

 

 

 **Ashton** : Baby tell me what’s wrong

 

 

 **Luke** : Daddy I was thinking about u and I got really hard for u and now ur not here to fix it :(

 

 

 **Ashton** : baby I’m coming home can u wait for a few minutes?

 

 

 **Luke** : yeah Daddy

 

 

 **Luke** : can I touch myself a little as I wait please?

 

 

 **Ashton** : Show me what you look like baby

 

 

 **Luke** : _[picture of Luke naked, except black lace panties, with a bright red bow in the middle.]_

 

 

 **Ashton** : Fuck baby u got me so hard

 

 

 **Ashton** : look at u all slutty and wet for my cock

 

 

 **Luke** : please tell me what to do Daddy

 

 

 **Ashton** : I want u to grab ur cock and imagine this baby. Think about me gently biting ur neck as I squeeze ur tight little ass with my hands just as u like.

 

 

 ****Luke: God …

 

 

 **Ashton** : yeah? Then I’d force u on ur knees where u belong and make u gag on my cock. Get it nice and wet for ur pretty pink hole yeah?

 

 

 **Luke** : Shit, Ash

 

 

 **Ashton** : then I’d flip u over and spread out those beautiful cheeks u have and eat that little hole out until I have u sobbing underneath me like the little whore u know u are

 

 

 ****Luke: Ash, Daddy shit come home NOW

 

 

 **Ashton** : I like winding u up baby ur so easy to get riled up

 

 

 **Luke** : Daddy please keep going

 

 

 **Ashton** : Then I’d open u up slowly with my fingers just how u like it, even when u told me that u were ready I would keep going until u were in ur special place yeah? Shit baby, are u close for me?

 

 

 **Luke** : God, can I come please? Shit, please please please

 

 

 **Ashton** : I’m not done yet

 

 

 **Luke** : ASH

 

 

 **Ashton** : after you were so fucking blissed out just by my fingers, id flip you back over and hold your arms above ur head and kick ur legs apart so that ur such a dirty, wide open slut for me

 

 

 **Luke** : Fucking hell

 

 

 **Luke** : Call me ur slut again

 

 

 **Luke** : Fuck please

 

 

 **Ashton** : ur my little slut yeah? So fucking dirty for my cock to be in u. I bet that if u had it ur way u would want to bounce up and down on my cock all fucking day. Ur just a cock hungry slut whose needy for a good fucking all day right?

 

 

 **Luke** : oh my fucking god

 

 

 **Ashton** : I’m so ready to pound ur tight little hole so hard baby, fuck

 

 

 **Luke** : Ash, Daddy, please let me come

 

 

 **Luke** : Fuck I can’t hold it

 

 

 **Ashton** : yeah baby come to the thought of my hitting ur sweet spot until u fucking black out by how hard I am inside u

 

 

 **Luke** : Shit fuck Ash holy hell

 

 

 **Ashton** : are u good now, Lukey?

 

 

 **Luke** : Jesus, yeah. Thank u bby ily and miss u <3

 

 **Ashton** : Aww lukey I miss u too!!! <3 But I'm coming home thou!!!

 

 **Michael** : HOLY FUCKING CHRIST

 

 

 **Michael** : I HAVE NEVER ORGASMED SO HARD IN MY LIFE

 

 

  **Calum** : FUCK DADDY YES

 

 

 

 **Ashton** : WHATAASHSFGH THE FUCKSFLKJAHFHA

 

 

 **Luke** : AAFLKJFHSKF

 

 

 **Ashton** : LEUK DID yURY FUCKING PUt THIS CONVERSATION ON GroUPAFJH CHAT FALJHGHLK

 

 

 **Luke** : SHIT ASH IM SO SORRY

 

 

 **Michael** : SHIT

 

 

 **Michael** : DON’T BE SORRY THAT WAS THE BEST ORGASM IVE EVER HAD

 

 

 **Calum** : I CANNOT GET OVER THIS

 

 

 **Calum** : LUKE UR SUCH A SLUT WTF FUCK YES

 

 

 **Luke** : SHUT UP COLUMN

 

 

 

 **Michael** : THIS IS WHY I’M IN THE BAND

 

 

 **Michael** : THESE MOMENTS

 

 

 **Ashton** : ALL OF U GET THE FUCK OUT

 

 

 **Michael** : SPANK ME DADDY

 

 


End file.
